


I Had Too Much To Dream Last Night

by Dan_Francisco



Series: RWBY in the Cold War [4]
Category: RWBY, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cold War, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Francisco/pseuds/Dan_Francisco
Summary: After Summer Rose's death at the Battle of Kham Duc, Raven Branwen is tortured by memories of the past of her friend.





	I Had Too Much To Dream Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nice little Halloween teaser, wherein I get to introduce you all to a lovely little creature called a goa'uld from Stargate SG-1. I have a friend that's not terribly keen on posting independently, but they have an interest in certain topics like...the goa'uld. This is not the last time we will see this goa'uld.

Laughter. The good times, well before they ever got here.

 

Raven looked around – they were back at Beacon. Her, Qrow, Taiyang, and Raven.

 

Wait. _She_ was Raven. Why was she seeing herself?

 

_“Hey, Summer,”_ Tai said, looking at her. _“We're going to the bar tonight. You want in?”_

_“Sure,_ ” Raven said, using a voice that wasn't hers. Tai smiled, while Qrow and 'Raven' nodded. She remembered this. It was the first time Summer had gone out drinking with them, and drank them all under the table. Raven never knew how such a little woman held so much alcohol.

 

She saw another scene, but this was black. Hands were taken off her face, and 'Raven' is sitting next to her, holding an arm across her shoulder. The sobs were coming from herself, Raven realized, but it was still Summer's voice that carried them.

“ _It's okay,”_ the imposter said, _“you didn't need him anyway. My opinion? He was always a douche.”_

_“But I_ _ **loved**_ _him,”_ Raven replied.

_“Yeah, well, clearly he didn't think the same. You're strong without Jim.”_

 

These dreams sustained for a week. Every time she went to sleep, she saw the world from Summer's perspective for another night of rest. Raven saw how Summer had watched her and Qrow get into their first big argument, the day Raven and Tai started dating, the day when Yang was first out of the hospital, Ruby's birth, the day they first jumped out of an airplane, Summer earning her marksmanship medal, and the time they had all gone to Louisiana together, to spend a week in Summer's former world. Every moment of their shared life was on replay, but this time the camera was different.

 

Perhaps more disturbingly, however, these happy memories were replaced by that day in 1968. Raven was forced to watch Summer die from her own perspective, bleeding out as Raven tried to carry her to the helicopter. Every time she watched it, the Vietnamese grew louder and angrier, until it just resembled incoherent rage, drowning out even the fateful shot from the AK-47 that killed Summer. Raven felt every emotion and every twinge of pain that ran through Summer's body on that day, from feeling the bullet hit her spine to scraping her knees on the hot, hard ground as she fell. It tore Raven up, watching 'Raven' desperately try to pull Summer into the helicopter, embracing Summer for the last time, only to be stopped at the last second by Qrow and Tai. The dreams stopped one night, but that was just the beginning. Raven had finally gotten a reprieve from the torment of her friend, but another form of torture was imminent.

 

She was in black. Raven didn't feel like there was a floor, or walls, or even a ceiling, just that everything was weightless. As she tried to make sense of this incomprehensible landscape, Summer appeared before her. Her usually reserved silver eyes were glowing so intensely, it hurt to look at them. Her voice wasn't the usual sing-song that it was, but had dropped a pitch, almost unnatural.

 

_“Raven,”_ she said, staring her down, _“you know what you need to do.”_

“What?” Raven asked, still trying to see her friend's face through the blinding silver that flooded her eyes.

_“They took me from you. They_ _**killed** _ _me._ _They need to be taught a lesson.”_

“I want to go out and kill every fucking communist this side of Hanoi,” Raven said. “They won't let us. Orders. Can't go too far off-base.”

_“You don't need to kill the whole country,”_ Summer said. _“Start close. The locals are helping the enemy. They need to know the price of working with the enemy.”_

“I can't do it alone,” Raven said sadly.

_“You won't be alone. I'm right here with you, every step of the way. You know where the VC hide out. You know what they fear most.”_

 

Raven looked back up at her friend, her eyes now normal and her voice back to the same song-like cadence she knew. She was _smiling_ again. Raven began to piece together what Summer was implying. “Fire.”

Summer nodded. _“You can do this. I'll be right there if you need help convincing others to follow you._ ” For a split second, her voice dropped back down a pitch. _“_ _ **Burn them all.**_ _”_

“Anything for you, Summer,” Raven said.

As her friend's smile grew wider, Raven heard a voice call out to her, unfamiliar but comforting at the same time. It told tales of old gods, years long since passed that Summer would have no way of knowing about, of technology that should have been impossible.

 

It called itself a _goa'uld._


End file.
